User talk:Xydux
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xydux page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 18:40, November 30, 2010 Videos I'm confused, how come all the episodes need new videos? Carlos2295 (talk) 06:50, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Before I continue adding more videos, are Vimeo and Dailymotion good sources to use? I almost always find them there. Carlos2295 (talk) 23:09, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Not to be mean to the newcomer, but I'm starting to think that maybe a warning should be issued to Rstein220. His useless trivia edits are really starting to clog up the wiki. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:14, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I know this is going to sound like a lot on your plate, so here it goes. I have a few ideas for projects on the wiki for this year. I will be including some that you have already mentioned. #Update all the cast pages, a lot of them are super stubs. #Fix the stubs in general by adding more content i.e "The Potted Shrub of Riddicule." #Update all the photos for the episodes, I have even seen some that are YouTube screenshots with the YouTube logo on it. #Fix the trivia, some people have added facts that are either unrelated, unprovable, or just plain obvious. #Organize all lists into charts. I am no moderator, so I would love to get your opinion on this. It seems like an undertaking that several wiki editors will have to look over. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:13, January 22, 2014 (UTC) The Last Straw I cannot take this, I wrote a very detailed letter to Rstein220 about his edits and he STILL hasn't learned what good trivia is. Furthermore, he did not even respond to me or acknowledge anything he did. This is getting out of hand. Can you please issue him a final warning or a one week ban? I'm not telling you what to do, but I just wanted to bring this to your attention. Carlos2295 (talk) 19:58, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Lupo the Butcher I have a bit of a request to make. Throughout the show, there have been a few referrences to Danny Antonucci's first major work, Lupo the Butcher. I was thinking that maybe we should actually add a page for it so that way it can be further explained what it is about and to also contribute to the Danny Antonucci page itself. It would also have the video embedded in it (although it would be 18+ as it has some bad words). What do you think about this? Maybe it could also be a part of the 1st annual Danny Antonucci day too :-). It's coming up soon. Carlos2295 (talk) 04:45, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Edit on Ed or Tails. On my edits for Ed or Tails, Rolf CLEARLY says nutty boat instead of nanny goats. Why do you insist its nanny goats instead of nutty boat. Every other source says nutty boat instead of nanny goats. --PBSTVMan (talk) 09:17, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Ken Cathro I need your opinion on this. I have done it. I found the facebook page for Ken Cathro himself. I was just curious if I should ask him anything at all. What say you? Keenan Christenson Hey, I noticed something, the page for Jimmy's voice actor, Keenan Christenson, has his last name misspelled. In the actual show credits, it's "Keenan Christensen." It has an "e" not an "o." The strange thing is that IMDb also misspelled it. Carlos2295 (talk) 20:52, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Silly user comment Hey Xydux, a recent user just posted a comment of pure gibberish, and I just came by to let you know. Dear xydux i am trying to get the hello my name is ed badge but when i edit my profile i didn't can you help me? HOLYCRAP1920 (talk) 23:49, February 24, 2014 (UTC)HOLYCRAP1920 You won alot of glod badges! I'm new by the way and I support the Cramp twins wiki Your friend! BallisticBiscuit (talk) 18:55, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Comments Hello! I've got a question about the comments in this wiki. Once upon a time, also people who were no members were able to leave their comments here. Why was that changed? (I'm sorry for my bad English, I'm from Germany.) -Queen Caesar I want to know why *I want to know why Lamardavisgta5 (talk) 02:28, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Alright but I just wanted to give some visual aid on the "Ed Edd n Eddy Outro" paragraph. Thats why I put it in. Lamardavisgta5 (talk) 19:02, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I DONT CARE!!! Lamardavisgta5 (talk) 22:27, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead. Do what you want. I don't care what you say. You're not the boss of me!! Also this is NOT Xydux's wiki. ANYONE CAN EDIT IT!!!!!!! Lamardavisgta5 (talk) 22:35, March 9, 2014 (UTC) FUCK YOU SCREW YOU MOTHER-FUCKERS!!! >:( Completion of Scam Pages Is it so? Are all the scam pages finally done? Cuz if so, wowee. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:25, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I notice you took some of my photos down. Don't worry I'm not mad or anything like that, I would just like to know what I did wrong. All I was trying to do was upload so better quality photos and update the sewers. If you could, I really appreciate it if you let me know what I did wrong so that this won't happen in the future. Leave a message of user account or my email, and please get back to me as soon as you can okay. Pictures I just updated a picture and the 640 × 266 pixels thumbnail still shows the old version. Even if I reload the page and go to another, I never see the updated version in 640 × 266 pixels. Why is that? Mariofan2020 (talk) 08:39, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I found another character on episode one The Edtouchables. Its name is Al. The plant is in Edd's room and you see it right before Edd realises that his magnifying glass. So, episode one season one at that moment, you see it. Hey, I noticed a BIG issue with the location of Peach Creek Jr. High in correlation to the Cul-De-Sac. In the episode "Cool Hand Ed," ''Jonny 2x4 and the Eds look at the Cul-De-Sac from the top of the school. However, this should not be possible. When you look at an ariel view of the Cul-De-Sac, the school is to the south of it, not the north. Also, the factory would be in the spot that the school is in. Additionally, in the episode ''"Run Ed Run," ''the Eds run south to catch the bus at the school. I was just curious as to which article I should include this in? Carlos2295 (talk) 18:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC) New User Help stop this madness. A new user Dorkdom king is messing up the wiki. He is adding categories that do not belong and is also adding false information. Carlos2295 (talk) 16:23, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Okay ill stop RE: Raven Hm. You're probably right, and Kirkland even acknowledged that it may have been her. A quick check on Raven's edit history revealed to me that a user messaged her on Twitter regarding her birth date, to which she responded. A quick check on her Twitter profile revealed that her last tweet was on May 11 of this year, meaning she is still active on Twitter. I made a Twitter account for a school project once, maybe I could message her? M Y L E S Sure, I'll message her. Anything you want to ask her in particular? M Y L E S how did you know I type a letter by each edit? your a wizard is that how you earn thee most badges User:Omega Shenron Vs Bills can you go vote on my polls I wont so answer me can you go on User:Omega Shenron Vs Bills polls and vote Omega Shenron VS Bill Why there is nothing else to edit episodes out of order the episode lists on this wikia are out of order. and most of the episodes are paired incorrectly. Brenster23 (talk) 19:16, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Pictures I'm just curious, how come you're adding the pictures back to the articles? what did I misbehave? well kevin became friends with the eds and in shove ed you weren't there so how did you find out if I took a wild guess I say your psychic wizard powers prove it by telling me this are there any other active admins here? thanks for telling me Thank you for letting me know about that thing with emoticons, I didn't know that xD Thank you once again :) AnaStar94 (talk) 14:56, June 5, 2014 (UTC)Ana Copyright Problems? Sorry for my bad English, I was just too fast. I said I can get banned if I edit the scripts and make it more official to what they're saying in the show? AGAIN Sorry for my bad English! Man why my English is bad today? -user:AKA Cartoon fan I need your help to fix Luck of the Ed script, I messed it up. I'm sorry! Thank you so much for fixing Luck of the Ed Script! I will be more careful next time. Signed, Connor Marini End of the Edit War I will give up on the edit war between Connor Marini. For now I will upload new images and not screw up the scripts like how I used to! -user:AKA Cartoon fan =D Why? Why did you revert my edit today. Jimmy didn't say Antuocci, He said Aunt Ruthie.Tropicaljackson (talk) 20:44, June 8, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking if they ever made a 7th season a new kid would move to the Cul-De-Sac. Unlike the other children he thinks the Eds are cool and idolizes them. Enda McNabola (talk) 07:33, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Jimmy actually said Aunt Ruthie, there is no official source that says Antonucci, and netflix subtitles say Aunt Ruthie. Unconfirmed facts have no place on a wiki. I would omit it entirely but I know it would just be reverted without a thought. Skyte100 (talk) 19:02, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Edit undone Just want to know why my recent edit on the Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed script article. I'm not normally one to kick up a fuss about this, but there were quite a few dialogue errors I corrected and a few omitted details I'd added. TroopDude (talk) 20:26, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Okay, here's our logo. :) 01:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Format Should movies, say, Astro Monkeys, be italicized or written in a regular font? What if the movie title is inside a template or in the "See Also" section? I was going to follow the Wikipedia format and italicize them no matter what, but knowing how this wiki follows a different format, I decided to consult you before editing. Also, should specials and the BPS be formatted as if they were a regular episode? I always thought they were different, as a regular episode title is written as ''"I am Curious Ed" and a special or the BPS would only be italicized and written as Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. Specials or the BPS are regularly italicized, but what if they are in the "See Also" section or inside a template? On another note, Raven Molisee has not responded to my message. Do you feel that her profile picture should be reverted to what it once was? M Y L E S Project Idea One thing that I think we need to work on is properly crediting the creators of the show. There are too many "Unknowns" in the list. That will prove to be a little tedious though as we will need to look at the credits of each episode and determine who worked in what department. Carlos2295 (talk) 01:34, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I added a quote on the A Glass of Warm Ed page months ago, but you deleted it. I'm assuming you deleted it because it was written in the incorrect format. If so, how do I add a quote onto a page? Thanks. AnimationFan15 (talk) 05:22, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Adding quotes Hi. I added a quote on the A Glass of Warm Ed page months ago, but you deleted it. I'm assuming you deleted it because it was written in the incorrect format. If so, how do I add a quote onto a page? Thanks. AnimationFan15 (talk) 05:22, July 17, 2014 (UTC PS, I had to rewrite the message because I forgot to add the 2nd heading on the top. Quote seperators Hello again. I now know the correct format for writing quotes, but how do I add the long line that seperates the other quotes? The previous time I added a quote, I kept typing the spacebar with the underline button turned on. AnimationFan15 (talk) 17:23, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Xydux, Thank you for your comments on my talk page. Ty for the info too, as I'm a bit new to editing Wiki articles and the such. I just wanted to ask a question about the Picture thing. I feel like that the .jpeg isn't of higher quality, as it looks pixelated, and is called a "lossy" Filetype. Meanwhile, PNG is considered "Lossless" and I feel like that version is much clearer. if it was to make the page load faster, I guess maybe I would understand, but they both are in kilobytes, I don't think that would chage loading times all that much, other than maybe a .01 millasecond change. Thanks for reading this! M0ji L (talk) 07:32, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I like your signature, by the way. The Dreamer (talk) 03:30, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh? That's very kind of you, but what have you in mind? ...Good question. Something in the vein of clouds, I think, but I'm not sure beyond that. Would this be just for this wiki, or for all of them? I see. Well, if you wouldn't mind doing it, I'd appreciate it. Thanks a lot. The Dreamer (talk) 04:01, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Mmm...it's nice, certainly, but nothing like what I had in mind. I was thinking the letters would resemble clouds, or else they were carved in a cloud. The Dreamer (talk) 04:23, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Not quite what I had in mind; I was thinking more along the lines of holes in the cloud that were in the form of letters spelling out my username. But I like what you've done; you don't have to do any more if you don't want to. The Dreamer (talk) 17:22, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Again, you needn't if you don't want to. The Dreamer (talk) 18:12, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Still not what I had in mind...but I think I like that a bit better. My only critique is if you could make the letters a little distorted, a little more cloudy, if you will, but still perfectly readable. Thanks a lot for this. That's good. Thanks a lot. So, how do I make it so that that shows up everywhere? The Dreamer (talk) 20:14, July 25, 2014 (UTC) All right, thanks. I'll ask for more details if I don't get it when I try it. Again, thanks a lot for this. The Dreamer (talk) 20:23, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I have a question. If I want to edit a page on an episode script, do all edits need to be done in source mode? I edited an episode script in source mode. Is that the best way to edit without messing up the page itself? DarkWerewolf13 (talk) 01:38, July 26, 2014 (UTC) EEnE: BPS Movie Refrences Why did you seperate the movie refrences on the Big Picture Show trivia? Was it unnecessary, or it didn't really help a lot? AnimationFan15 (talk) 01:39, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Wish you Were Ed Info That was the right detail if you look more closely at the episode you can prove my theory.JasonL (talk) 21:53, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Source of Danny Antonucci Pictures Hi Xydux. You left a message on my talk page offering help, and while I assume it was just an automated message that gets sent out to all new users, there is something that I could use a bit of help with. I'm one of the editors of the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wikipedia article and have been looking for pics of Danny Antonucci. I like the ones featured in this site's article for him and was wondering where they originally came from. Would you happen to know? Thanks. :) Jpcase (talk) 18:33, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply! :) I'll see if I can get a response out of Numbuh0051 Jpcase (talk) 15:40, September 2, 2014 (UTC) About a Lupo and Grunts page I saw your recent blog post mentioned a Lupo the Butcher and a Brothers Grunt page. I have been wanting to create pages for those two for a while now, but I'm not sure if you approve. But I've had an idea that would make the pages more relevant: Each page would have a "References in Ed, Edd n Eddy" section, listing all the Lupo and Grunts reverences in the series (for example, the Uncle Stumpy sign in the BPS and Lupo D. Butcher in "The Eds Are Coming"). What do you think of this idea? Bigsmallboy (talk) 21:18, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Title Sequence? I can't find the page for the "Ed, Edd n Eddy" title sequence. Edit war I noticed that you and User:Connor Marini were having an edit war on the Here's Mud in Your Ed Script page. In terms of content, I believe he is right that it is "bear's" and not "bear," but the edit warring isn't acceptable on wikis. Make sure that whenever there is an editing conflict between users that you either lock the page or consult with another admin about locking it until the conflict can be resolved. Otherwise, it is just pointless back-and-forth edit warring. Thanks, It's cool. No harm done. Thanks for welcoming me on the wiki. Boomerang Why did you mark "Boomerang" for deletion from this wiki? SonictheHedgehogBoy200 (talk) 01:46, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Thomasedsfan (talk) 03:08, November 4, 2014 (UTC)Ah, good point there on IISLAE. Re: Birthday No problem, thanks man. Edit Reversals Is there a reason why you keep undoing most parts of the edits I make to the scripts on the Ed, Edd n Eddy wiki? - E1craZ4life Oh poop You blocked me with NO reason! You're a bad, bad, bad, bad vandal! As for YOU, you bad user, you gonna be banished to Ed, Edd N Eddy Fanon wikia one of these days if you don't stop messing around in this wikia, and realize what you've done. Red hair (talk) 19:11, December 15, 2014 (UTC) For further analysis on my account closing Read my page on my old, Shadow the Lifeform account "The End" incase someone bans me for sockpuppeting. --The Computer Guy 20:21, January 8, 2015 (UTC)The Computer Guy Commercials My apologies for doing that to the scripts. I didn't want If it Smells Like an Ed to be the only one to have the commercials listed in between the parts. I've learned my lesson now. Hi. I have a question. You said to leave a comment on your talk page if I did, so here it is. How do I change my photo thing? I can't figure out how. Plz answer ASAP. Grazie. LilGirl61103 (talk) 20:06, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Can u plz check out my I.D. page thing. I have some really cool stuff that I want to share. Thx for the info! Thx for the info. I had no idea that it was against the rules, and before that I had no idea how to upload my FanFic. I have quite a few, so this will be a lot of help. I did what you said, and I'm pretty sure I got it right. If not, just tell me and I will try to fix it. Thx again! You've been a lot of help! LilGirl61103 (talk) 20:42, February 3, 2015 (UTC) BTW I meant to ask you if you liked the FanFic/Episode Changes. If you did thx! You're awesome! LilGirl61103 (talk) 21:21, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Why I am new and why I didn't know about Edd and why I resemble him, even that might not be true to you, which I didn't know, I don't know why I did that If you are wondering why, it's because I clamed that Edd did almost look like me, well yes like you said on my talk page you are correct, I shouldn't do that, it's because I am new here, and I used to watch this show when I was a toddler, and that oneday if I become an actor I would start a real life Ed Edd n Eddy movie, and I would portray as Edd in the movie, however because I wear glasses I will have them removed in that film, question is, is to how would the film be greater as it is in real life, *Now even thought this isn't the right site to tell you this, I will tell you just this page, *I chose Ed's full name for the movie even this is not allowed on this page, his full name will be Edwin 'Ed' Hughes in the movie, *My character would be the best, a shy kind person, but unlike in the cartoon, Edd doesn't get sued by the Kids, but Ed sometimes, Eddy lots, that's my onion, Why I confirm that Edd shouldn't get sued is because I feel sorry for this character how he was treated, that they should have treated Eddy on the show that really he is to blame, no offence, *I don't know why I said these things, or why I showed an image of me, well it's because I look like he does, I don't know why I am saying this but? it's because I can do the same grin as he can, and that I have the same personality as he does, Plus that's all I will say, Colby James (talk) 02:58, February 18, 2015 (UTC) How's it been, big guy? What's this wiki been like in my absence? --I'm licensed to chill 00:46, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Birthday Thanks, Xydux! I appreciate it. - I am sorry for making more accounts to destory the Ed edd Eddy wiki and doing vandalism on my main account klm9658. It has come to my attention that vandals were on wiki.three wikis were destoryed one I able to recover.I recommend you and other admins to protect pages and warn other users about the vandals. Edit wars. I apologize if you were offended by my edits. I'mon;y trying to make each page perfect and accurate. I love Ed, Edd, N Eddy it's one of my favorite shows. I apologize for the incovenience Billy Cope Edit wars. I apologize if you were offended by my edits. I'mon;y trying to make each page perfect and accurate. I love Ed, Edd, N Eddy it's one of my favorite shows. I apologize for the incovenience I would also like to add that some of the edits are keep putting back are corrections I felt had to be made because I've watched each episode a billion times Thank you for telling me now I know. Billy Cope Reverted edits Hi buddy, I was just wondering why you reverted my edits to the Fourth Wall Breaks page. I accept describing it as a "racy" scene was probably not the best way to word it, but the reference to "PG-13" is still a fourth wall break. Sam Talk 16:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Fair point. I personally thought that the reference to the rating was a minor fourth wall break and not as blatant, as it is still a mention to the fact that they are in a cartoon, but now you mention it... Sam Talk 19:59, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Gameboy Screenshots I noticed you created pages for the GBA levels of The Mis-Edventures. How did you take a screenshot of your Gameboy's screen? I've always wondered how that works. Mine's a Gameboy Advance SP, if the specific model helps any. M Y L E S I have no idea what an emulator even is. Haha, no worries. I was just wondering. Thanks, though! M Y L E S Episode Punctuation I am in a dire need of clarification. Tis' a matter of life and death…! I might have already messaged you or another admin regarding this long ago, but I am either mistaken or have simply forgotten. I was taught that punctuation always be included inside the parenthesis, such as "this," throughout my years of middle or elementary school, I forgot which. Alas, Xydux, Father Time has beat the crap outta me with a fork. My 16-year old self… I was not as I was when I was younger and more robust. I am forgetting the Rules of Grammar that many have little regard for. Anyway, whenever I write out episode titles, and a comma or period would follow, I'd still write it out as "Pop Goes the Ed," or "Look Before You Ed." But then I see a title like "May I Have this Ed?" which already has a punctation because it's in the form of a question. If it came at the end of a sentence, would it look like "May I Have this Ed?." or "May I Have this Ed?"? Grammatically, I believe the former is correct, but it just looks so unnatural placing two punctuations next to each other. On another note, do you watch Game of Thrones? M Y L E S Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry i sent you a message, but Edd also said "I'm surrounded by idiots" in "O-Ed Eleven" Sorry if i'm sounded rude, but can you please add that to memorable quotes on Edd? ShellaxySpaniel (talk) 02:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Banhammer I think you should give him one last chance. I checked his contributions page and a couple of comments he left on a couple of pages make it clear that he's struggling with the English language. I'm not even sure if he's aware that we're messaging him about his edits, or that he completely understands what we're telling him. I'll try messaging him again in Indonesian, since it's one of the wikis he also contributes to, Arabic, since he possesses a username in Arabic script, and hopefully he'll respond to that as a sign that he acknowledges us. M Y L E S RE: CCSR That sounds like a good idea. I guess it will be similar to the Mis-Edventures and how there's a main page for the game, and branching pages for the levels. I guess we'll be adding walkthroughs for the CCSR levels as well. Since Edd is the only character from the E,EnE-universe seen in the game, I've been adding images of him, interactions that can be done with him, and anything directly related (such as completing a task for, say, Mojo Jojo in order to receive ketchup which Edd requested). Since we'll be adding separate pages of the entire level, do you solely want images pertaining to Edd or do you also want some images of other things as well, like other characters, the boss level, or the character you'll be helping out during the boss level (e.g. Buttercup in the first episode or Dexter in the second episode). M Y L E S Re: Profanity He commented "OH F###", forgot on which page it was. Keep an eye I think you should keep an eye on this user because he recently added random scripts with an angry editing summary, and removed them for some reason on the Tinker Ed script. JIMINY! vs Shumonee! After reading Ed... Pass it On... with it's script, I've noticed something different in one of Rolf's quotes (in the scene where Jonny is whispering the rumor of Eddy's brother's return to Rolf); on the main page Rolf screams "JIMINY!" while on the script page he screams "Shumonee!". I'm confused, which one is correct? The edit Back in the mid 2000s on Cartoon Fridays, they had kids asked questions and answered them on TV. One kid asked why the characters tongues are different colors and it was confirmed it was because of the Jawbreakers. Plus Old Edd from "Take this Ed and Shove it" comfirmed that's why his tonuge is green, hint hint. It's CANON. It's not "Speculation". You can ask the creator Danny, yourself if you still don't believe me. Maybe somebody who I talked to was right about not taking wikis seriously, but even TV Tropes is more flexable then this and they have stricter rules(speaking of which, I can't find the rules page for this site). I never tried to "lie" to you. DO NOT accuse that I did! As far as I'm concern this is Xydux Wiki, then Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki. Usagicandy (talk)Usagicandy Was Ed Edd n Eddy your favorite show when you were little? Steven+Amethyst=UnknownFusion (talk) 12:41, August 22, 2015 (UTC)I asked you if it was your favorite show because I wanted to know. I know I enjoyed watching this show when I was little. The episode I liked the least was the one with the lemonbrook football team. I hated what they did to Eddy at the end of "Tight End Ed". I wasn't even editing warring in the first place you stupid retard. You must swear that just because you're the head of the wiki, you feel you can declare what is and what isn't within the series. It's not like you created the series anyway, so stop being stubborn and self-centered. RollOverTheFloor (talk) 03:54, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I don't care what you say. I'm gonna revert it back. RollOverTheFloor (talk) 04:00, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Serious changes need to be made to the wikia network as a whole anyway for all the reasons I've stated above. Besides, this is a community project! not an admin's show-and-tell. RollOverTheFloor (talk) 04:12, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Of course you are a retard. Why don't you find a source from the show's creator that says that Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show is both a movie/special and not just a movie? If you can find me the aforementioned solid proof, I believe your dumb ass. RollOverTheFloor (talk) 04:32, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Go right ahead and ban me if you want. I'll keep coming back on multiple accounts. Think twice before trying to be this wiki's King and Queen, sunshine. RollOverTheFloor (talk) 04:34, September 4, 2015 (UTC) can we chat on this wikia Jimmyfan45 (talk) 18:48, September 13, 2015 (UTC). Wikia Chat can we please chat on this wikia? Jimmyfan45 (talk) 20:07, September 13, 2015 (UTC). Im in chat do you want to chat. Jimmyfan45 (talk) 22:28, September 13, 2015 (UTC). Jimmyfan45 is vandalizing the Ed, Edd n Eddy wiki. Is there anything you can do or someone else can do about it? -- E1craZ4life Chatc can we please chat on wikia Kids opinions on each other questions Kevinfamous (talk) 21:47, October 17, 2015 (UTC) #What does Jimmy think of Rolf #What does Jonny think of Sarah and what does Sarah think of Jonny #What does Sarah think of nazz #What does Sarah think of Kevin #What does jimmy think of Jonny and or at times kids opionions more in-deph #what does jimmy think of kevin #what does sarah think of rolf #what does jimmy think of kevin #what does nazz think of rolf Kevinfamous (talk) 12:44, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Are you available for chat? Hey Xydux, it's been a while. Can I talk to you about something in personal? I know this might be weird, but all of a sudden I need someone to talk to and I feel like you would be able to understand.... WhitePinoy (talk) 02:39, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Xydux, I was wondering if you could add something fo me, since I don't know how to add it to a table. On Fourth Wall Breaks, could you add "Out with the Old, In with the Edd", and say that Double D had a stopwatch in the right hand corner, and that concides with him turning itt on or off. Could you please add, or maybe show me how to? THANKS!! GodzillaEddy (talk) 23:41, November 8, 2015 (UTC)GodzillaEddy A Small Message about Revision Hey Xydux, I noticed a revision of mine was undone on the Peach Orchard page. Did I do something wrong? P.S. Despite what the Recent Activity says I did not update or change a thing on the "Are You Available to Chat?" message. --Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 23:02, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Did you create this wiki? Because you seem extremely invested in everything, and have thousands of more edits than most people. Not saying anything bad, just... Really nice job bro. So, basically a tournament or guantlet for best Ed, Edd n' Eddy episodes? I like it, because I really do want to see what people think of their favorite episodes, because of the poll on the front page, the best way to keep the show alive is to watch the episodes. When can we get this started? GodzillaEddy (talk) 01:59, December 9, 2015 (UTC)GodzillaEddy Oh yeah, how about we forget the specials, and just make that a different category, because on the home page, it seems Take This Ed and Shove It is the best special. Top 7 Ed, Edd n' Eddy Episodes x, y, z, v, b, n, m Favorite Special Take This Ed and Shove It GodzillaEddy (talk) 02:09, December 9, 2015 (UTC)GodzillaEddy Hello i'm work in the Ed Edd n Eddy Wiki in Spanish and English. I am for Argentina and speak English Very Good. This Wiki is a Relic because is the 1° Wiki for Ed Edd n Eddy full of information in the Spanish Wiki no are full information. Me have the idea for afilation for this wiki because the two wikis is for ed edd and eddy and me are fan for Ed Edd n Eddy. i wish you good day -JAKEHD- Please Block me indefinite Title says it and I mean it. Jfgoofy (talk) 03:06, December 29, 2015 (UTC) http://es.ededdyeddy.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki} -jakehd- New Template Idea I thought of a funny template that we can start using. For banned users, we should put this photo on their profile with the quote "There there, little man. There's plenty to be ashamed of." The Gravy Inquirer Hey there. I've deleted about 20 pages of old photos so far. That's about 400 files no longer clogging up the wiki. Just out of curiosity, is The Gravy Inquirer still active? I wanted to know before I deleted any photos that might be related to it. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:58, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Grape3 needs to be blocked longer.She is a sockpuppet and she had abused mutiple accounts on the family guy wikia. Grape3 has been globally blocked Oh yes it is! Many of the bus drivers I know also call them stage coaches! Therefore it is! And I know many bus drivers and I even talk endlessly with other transport enthusiasts about this stuff and they use this term too. Even the companies that run them often use the term "Stage Line" like Southeastern Stage and Arrow Stage Lines and another such company I've seen in my area is International Stage Lines. They're all over, look them up! It is NOT a bad edit! This time you made me angry and you will not like me when I am angry! I said this once and I say it again! IT IS A FUCKING STAGE COACH!!!! You clearly haven't read the message I gave you explaining everything and details you've overlooked. SO DO NOT TELL ME IT'S A BAD FUCKING EDIT!!! Otherwise you can shut that filthy hole in your face. And if you do ban me I'll start new account and I'll keep putting it the right way! I've started some blogs. They are titled under my account Zman12346. I promise that I will stop clogging up the comments section here from now on. If you would come and read my blogs and possibly give me a comment, I would be eternally grateful. So far I have two blogs ("Is Nazz evil?" and "Things that would make the show much much better) As well as this, I've made a new fanfiction about the purgatory theory. I think it is much more accurate than the current purgatory theory and it is a good story. Its called "the streets of purgatory" and its really good. Thank you in advance for reading this comment. I really appreciate it. Thank you for replying to my comments, you are a really epic person. Zman12346 (talk) 17:40, March 9, 2016 (UTC)Zman12346 Thank you so much for reading and commenting. You are truly the greatest person in the world. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry to trouble you, but sadly I've written more. If you could come back sometime, that would be really epic. Thanks. Another comment would also be much appreciated, thank you so much for your kindness in writing such epic comments. You make me cry tears of joy. Until then, have a nice life and have a nice day. Thank you in advance. You take care now. signed Zman12346 (talk) 18:31, March 9, 2016 (UTC)Zman12346. (the Ed Edd n Eddy fanboy) Hey there Hey there again Xydux, We have definitely not spoken in a while. I have a question for you if you have any prior knowledge. How much do you think the grades of your college classes affect your ability to getting a job? My dad who is strict with my grades as usual threatened to end my enrollment in college, because I got three C's in my classes (it was awful, due to the assignments that I was given). I'm thinking of dropping one of my classes to 15 units so that it's possible that my grades not suffer. Do you agree with my dad's anger over a C, as it will reduce my possibility of getting a job? WhitePinoy (talk) 03:11, March 14, 2016 (UTC)